Adjustment of the backset of latches have included slot and pin arrangements in which the latch components are rotated and reciprocated to accomplish backset adjustment (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,661,454 and 4,372,594) and backset adjustment has also been accomplished using movable pin and spring-loaded pins and pin-receiving recesses (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,653,787 and 4,602,490).